Kasperski Pixel
; ; ; | bounty = $ ???,???,??? | alias = Yottabyte (ヨタバタ, Yotabata) | epithet = The World Killing Virus (世界キリングウイルス, Sekai kiringuuirusu) | age = 23 | birth = May 28th | height = 185 cm | bounty = Unknown | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = F4C430 | dftextcolor = 800000 | dfname = Hiki Hiki no Mi (ヒキヒキ) | dfename = Hack Hack Fruit | dfmeaning = Hack; Infiltrate; Taking Control | dftype = (Awakened) }} more well known by his alias , is a pirate currently traveling on his own. Pixel carries a large amount of Information on many of the worlds most influential leaders. he is a very strong adversary and has a very high IQ. In comparison to some other pirates, his methods are very modern and futuristic able to perform great things with the use of Technology Appearance Pixel has a very odd and unconventional appearance. Pixel has a very odd and eccentric style wearing many types of weird charms and tech-related fashion items. His favorite color and main color theme in most of his outfits and accessories are green which he tends to wear quite a lot. Most of his clothing serves many purposes many being either weapon her crafted on his own or things to aid in his hacking endeavors. One of his most worn gadgets is his hat which is actually a high-speed wifi router able to provide enough internet for an entire marine base. He also wears many charms on his belt who are what he calls his bunny hacker. He connects them to entire systems to hack and shut them down or acquire information. Despite not eating the most healthy foods Pixel maintains a very fit and strong body, with a very good build and body type better than most average humans of his age. He trains extensively as since he has to infiltrate most places in order to hack them he has to be ready to engage in combat with anyone and be able to quickly escape if needed and get through tight situations. Pixel also has a past as a so he has taken the time to sculpt his body into a beautiful picture of fitness and sexuality. Pixel thinks of his body as a large canvas waiting to be filled. He has a large number of tattoos that all have backstories. Most if not all of his tattoos have originated from battle scars. Being a doctor pixel patches up most of his wounds by himself he is quite skilled able to care for himself well but he tends to fix himself so his wounds leave scars so that he has memories of fighting an enemy worthy of cutting him. He also has many piercings in many locations on his body. Some have said that pixel smells delightfully well for being a shut-in for the most part. Gallery Pixel Full Appearance.jpg|Pixel's Full Appearance PixelGallery2.jpg|Pixel's Colorful Tattoos PixelGallery3.jpg|Pixel's Strong Physique PixelGallery4.jpg|Pixel's Odd Disguise Personality Positive Emotions Negative Emotions Relationships History Childhood Teenage Years Adulthood Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Fighting Styles Devil Fruit Haki Equipment Trivia